


Kisses of Summer and Winter

by jcv0284



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcv0284/pseuds/jcv0284
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to Elsanna Week. Day 1, Kissing you.</p><p>Anna's kisses bring Elsa on a trip down memory lane. Just a quick drabble, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses of Summer and Winter

Kissing her... it should feel wrong. Ever since childhood, the conventional wisdom has been that sisters simply don't kiss like that.

And yet Anna's kisses are the purest of all. When her lips connect with mine it isn't electric, nor sultry. It is immaculate. Through our connected lips I feel selflessness the likes of which I've never known, despite my icy recluse.

No, there's nothing even remotely ill or sick about the kisses of my love. In Anna's aura, I finally feel free. Whole. For far too long the icy wrath of fate has kept me prisoner. Soft hands clasp against mine, fingers intertwined and Anna, oh sweet Anna. The very light of my soul bursts into radiance and I care not what the world thinks of us.

I remember that youthful face, gleeful and true. Anna, how you disarmed me so at the coronation party. How foolish of me not to tell you my deepest secret. Those long years I'd spent away from you were like death incarnate, daggers deep in my heart. And when that hideous, vile man threatened to take you from me...

The memory leaves me cold. Shards of ice dance up my lips. In a moment, I center myself and force them to recede. You shouldn't be burdened with the feelings of my personal failures.  
But as I pull you ever closer into my embrace, dear Anna, I cannot help but be reminded of how valiantly you charged off after me. Casting yourself into the frigid winter of my own damned design. It was horrible, to be certain, the very manifestation of my jealous desire wrought frosty torment upon all of Arendelle.

Even that was but a tiny dusting of the true power of my love for her. The only thing my parents ever gave me that was worth a damn is that perfect angel, the light of my life.

Anna.

The pounding in my chest threatens to burst at the sight of her smiling face. I'm pulled from my memories just long enough to be held captive in the levity of her gaze. Again the bliss sweeps me off my feet, the saccharine taste of lip gloss and succulent scent of strawberry intoxicate me with utter potency. Even the morphine from the Silk Road that I'd tried to sedate my icy, vile powers with is inconsequential compared to the love of my beloved sister.

Oh Anna, my purest Anna. Though my sister you may be, I am torn, ripped asunder by your torrid love. If this is wrong, I care not what is right. Faster and faster, your sublime indulgence upon my lips heals the schisms in my very soul. Years of solitude rendered null in an instant.

Pain. Sharp pangs of pain consume me as my mind churns over the icy curse. My skin crawls, and I'm brought to the verge of tears. The sight of my beloved permeated by my own ice is too much to bear.

I don't deserve you. The icy hell that I'd inflicted, all because my damned emotions betrayed me. The image of you frozen solid haunts me still, turning my dreams to nightmares.

A loving hand clasps around my waist, and cheerful kisses descend upon my nose.

"Elsa, cutie. I'm here you know."

And just like upon the icy fjord those weeks ago, we kiss and hold each other. Enraptured.

In the throes of passionate love, a revelation rings true. A message sent through lips reveals that there's more to this than simply falling for my beloved sister. No, she is more. Gripped by realization and illuminated by truth I know that we are mates of the same soul - one being split into two bodies. Of course we were destined to be, any other outcome would be as impossible as eternal night. And if the kingdom turns upon us I shall lay waste to them. But I doubt such measures will come to pass.

After all, what is Arendelle, if not a kingdom of love?


End file.
